Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku (初音ミク) è la prima voicebank giapponese di Vocaloid2 creata da Crypton Future Media. E' la Vocaloid più conosciuta di tutti ed è l'unica ad avere lo status di "diva". La sua voce è stata ottenuta campionando quella della doppiatrice giapponese Saki Fujita (藤田咲). 'Caratteristiche Personaggio |-|Nome= Il suo nome fu scelto dalla combinazione delle parole "Hatsu" 初, primo), "Ne" (音, suono) e Miku (未来, futuro), e quindi col significato "primo suono del futuro". Il suo nome viene spesso abbreviato negli eventi col numero "39", che il 3 e il 9 possono essere letti come "Mi" e "Ku" o "San-Kyuu". |-|Aspetto= Crypton ebbe l'idea di rilasciare Miku come " Una diva androide che vive in un futuro dove le canzoni sono state perse". Quando KEI illustrò Miku, fu chiesto di disegnarla come un'androide con una combinazione di colori del software (come fu impostato da Yamaha). Crypton ebbe una grande difficoltà nel spiegare cosa potesse essere un Vocaloid e cosa dovesse esattamente disegnare KEI, il quale disse che non poteva creare l'immagine di un computer cantante, come non poteva rappresentare un sintetizzatore. Gli ci volle più di un mese per ideare il suo design. Il disegno di Miku era strutturato in modo che la gonna e gli stivali si basassero sui colori del programma e le barre che rappresentassero le sbarre dei livelli di suono che ci sono nel software, seguendo così l'idea che aveva Crypton. Parte del suo design era basato sul modello della tastiera Yamaha DX-100. Inizialmente Miku fu progettata con un taglio di capelli diverso, ma KEI aggiunse delle trecce. Il suo design fu d'ispirazione per molte mascotte di diverse aziende giapponesi. I nastrini quadrati che legano le due trecce sono futuristiche, realizzate con un materiale speciale che galleggiano su di esse. Come si vede nelle illustrazioni di KEI, sono in grado di tenere i capelli di Miku senza toccarli. Secondo KEI, i nastri sono il punto più difficile del design di Miku, specialmente per i cosplayer che lo vogliono ricreare sul proprio costume. Il suo design ebbe molte note sugli strumenti di Yamaha. Il 22 giugno 2012 Miku ebbe il riconoscimento nelle manifestazioni Otaku come ragazza anime con doppi codini più famosa del 21° secolo. Tale riconoscimento era precedentemente dato a Sailor Moon per il 20° secolo, ma Miku e i suoi codini raggiunsero e superarono la popolarità della famosa paladina della giustizia. Il suo design ha ispirato numerosi disegnatori per la creazione di mascotte per diverse società, creando così la famosa "Formula Miku". Si tratta di uno stile di disegno del tutto ispirato a Miku. Fu proprio questa formula a darle grandissima popolarità, sia tra i fan, che tra le società discografiche. Il suo append invece fu disegnato in modo da essere altamente tecnologica e con un design complicato quanto la varietà delle voci disponibili nel pacchetto. Il suo design V3 fu invece motlo fedele all'originale. Vennero cambiati solo le cuffie e aggiunti più particolari tecnologici al vestito. La sua versione English era invece disegnata in modo motlo stilizzato, ma moderno. |-|Relazioni= Molti fan spesso la mettono in coppia con Kaito , sebbene non ci siano fonti ufficiali. Invece, la più famosa diceria è che Gumi e Miku siano rivali nel mondo della musica, dato he sono le due vocaloid più famose del software. |-|Carattere= Nel manga Hatsune Mix, Miku ama moltissimo cantare in ogni occasione, ma è molto infantile e ostinata |-|Storia= Nel manga Hatsune Mix Miku abita a Sapporo, a Hokkaido. Nella storia del manga, Miku era una cantante reale nata in primavera, ma durante la sua carriera, muore di malattia. Ma poi ritornò a cantare sotto forma di Vocaloid, rendendola eterna. 'Pacchetti' '' Hatsune Miku V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku|link=Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku miku append V2 boxart.png|Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Append|link=Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Append MIKUV3 (1) copia.PNG|Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3|link=Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 Miku eng box art.png|Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 English|link=Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 English Mikuv3_20130809_01_copia.png|Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle MIKUV4X_BOXART.png|Vocaloid4 Hatsune Miku V4X MIKUV4XBUNDLE_BOXART.jpg|Vocaloid4 Hatsune Miku V4X Bundle Miku_chinese_box.png|Vocaloid4 Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese '' 'Nome pacchetti' *''Hatsune Miku ''(初音ミク) *'''''Hatsune Miku Append (初音 ミク · アペンド) *''Hatsune Miku V3 ''(初音ミク V3) *''Hatsune Miku V3 English ''(初音ミク V3 ENGLISH) *''Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle ''(初音ミク V3 バンドル) *''Hatsune Miku V4X Beta ''(初音ミクV4Xβ) *''Hatsune Miku V4X ''(初音ミクV4X) *''Hatsune Miku V4X English ''(初音ミク V4X ENGLISH) *''Hatsune Miku V4X Bundle ''(初音ミク V4X バンドル) *''Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese ''(初音ミク V4 CHINESE) 'Vendite e Marketing' Miku fu la prima Vocaloid ad avere un profilo che rappresentasse il software e fu il più grande affare di Crypton Future Media. A solo un anno dalla sua nascita, da "strumento virtuale" ebbe la nomina di "cantante virtuale" per il nuovo mercato. La sua fama si espanse fino agli stati uniti. La canzone "World is Mine " entrò nella top10 mondiale dei singoli più scaricati da iTunes già dalla sua prima settimana di vendita. Sebbene sia un prodotto Crypton, l'azienda lascio la propaganda dell'immagine della Vocaloid a terze parti, come Nico Nico Douga o FamilyMart. Miku è da sempre la Vocaloid col maggior numero di merci ad essa collegate. *Hatsune Miku 1st Anniversary *Hatsune Miku 2nd Anniversary *Hatsune Miku 3th Anniversary *Miku Append 1th Anniversary (Hatsune Miku 4th anniversary) *Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary *Hatsune Miku 6th Anniversary Nel 2012 ebbe un evento speciale per il suo 5° anniversario. A lei venne dedicata la canzone Birthday Song for Miku con tutti i vocaloid Crypton. Inoltre, a tale evento, i fan potevano mandare un'e-mail di auguri a Miku, come una diva vera e propria. La Sony, per celebrare la sua popolarità, aveva prodotto dei lettori Mp3 chiamati Sony Walkman NW-S764 , realizzati in occasione dell'anniversario di Miku. |-|Edizioni= 'Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle' Crypton volle rilasciare un prodotto che conteneva sia e voci Giapponesi, che la voce inglese di Miku. Così creò un pacchetto all in one chiamato Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle (初音ミク V3 バンドル) |-|Merchandising= 'Album' Miku fu presente in tantissimi ed innumerevoli album, tanto che è considerata la vocaloid più famosa della storia. La sua discografia più famosa è certamente l'album "Supercell", quello dove ha avuto la maggior parte del suo successo mondiale attraverso iTunes.. Una delle case discografiche più famose che tratta soprattutto gadget nei suoi album è certamente la Exit Tunes, che insieme alla famosa "Famiglia Vocaloid", crea album con le loro canzoni più celebri. Fu pubblicata anche nell'album "The Vocaloid", per festeggiare l'arrivo di Vocaloid3. Al suo 5° anno di carriera, la Crypton sviluppò un nuovo album chiamato" Memories Impact", contenente tutte le sue hit più famose che l'hanno portata al successo nelle classifiche. L'album è composto da due CD, il primo (Memories) contiene tutte le canzoni che hanno fatto la storia di vocaloid, e il secondo (Impact), aveva tutte le canzoni che l'hanno portata al top delle classifiche per lungo tempo. Il CD, prodotto dalla Sony,venne rilasciato l'1 agosto 2012, anniversario mese dell'anniversario di Miku. Un altro album degno di nota è "Hatsune Miku- Miku no Hi Daikanshasai ", con un totale di 6 CD Blue Ray con tutti i suoi concerti, più uno speciale. Tra i suoi numerosi album, fu rilasciato uno particolare dedicato alle canzoni del produttore Kurousa-P, che in 5 anni creò tra le migliori canzoni della vocaloid,"5th anniversary best ". Un famosissimo album è MikXperience contenete 6 canzoni inedite remixate, in vendita per il suo 6° anniversario e in edizione limitata, erano disponibili delle illustrazioni. Furono fatti anche una box art e un sito web ad esso dedicato. 'Manga' Il 26 novembre 2007 cominciò la serilizzazione di un manga chiamato "Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix" nella rivista giapponese "Rush", pubblicata dalla Jive e disegnato da KEI. Ci fu anche un secondo manga di vocaloid, chiamato'' '"Hachune Miku no Nichijo Roipara!", disegnato da Ontama e serilizzato nel manga magazine Comp Ace il 26 dicembre 2007, pubblicato da' Kod'okawa Shoten. In questi manga, Miku a volte porta gli occhiali e i fratelli Kagamine la chiamano "onee-chan" (sorellona). Un webcomic yonkoma fu realizzato dall'artista Minami Miku con dell'e scenette comiche chiamate "Chibi-san". Viene vista anche nella sua versione deformer nel minifumetto di Sonika. Comparve perfino in diverse occasioni nelle vignette dei manga pubblicati dal Weekley Shonen Jump. E' anche protagonista di un webcomic dell'artista Minami . '''Videogiochi Miku divenne protagonista principale dei videogiochi Project Diva e Project Mirai , creati entrambi con la collaborazione di Sega e della Crypton Future Media. In tales of Graces (Wii), il suo costume è scaricabile. In "Phantasy Star Portable 2 (PSP). Apparve anche in Idolmaster, un videogioco-romanzo, mentre canta "World is Mine". Per i giochi multiplayer online, la versione giapponese di Pangya iniziò la sua campagna con Hatsune Miku il 22 maggio 2008, in cui lei era inclusa tra i personaggi. La sua prima apparizione in un videogioco fu in 13-sai no DS Hellowork (Job Placement per 13 anni) per il nintendo DS, in cui era incluso pure lei tra i personaggi. Fu anche incluso il suo taglio di capelli nel gioco online Transformice. Comparì anche nel videogioco "Monster Hunter Frontier G " Nel gioco SEGA Project Diva per Playstation , Hatsune Miku può accedere a un costume sulla base di Ulala , da "Space Channel 5", il gioco di ballo più vecchio di SEGA. Tra igli innumerevoli videogiochi, Miku fu introdotta anche in AR Hockey, cher permetteva di giocare contro Miku o Mikudayo 'Family Mart' Nell'agosto del 2012, Hatsune Miku divenne testimonial della catena di ocnvenience "Family Mart". La propaganda cominciò con un video sul canale dell'azienda. I prodotti vennero tempestati dall'immagine della vocaloid. 'Figure' La popolarità di Miku portò alla pubblicazione di innumerevoli figure e soprattutto tantissime nendoroid. Tra le più conosciute ci sono le sue figma e anche le famose edizioni Snow e Spring, dove Miku annualmente viene pubblicata per le stagioni Inverno/Primavera. Tra le figure più celebri, si ricordano quelle di diversi suoi videoclip, quelle pubblicate dalla fmaosa Good Smile ) e degli eventi speciali, come la catena Family Mark. Tra le figure si ricorda inoltre quella di Lucky star, dove uno dei personaggi porta la cosplay di Miku. Tra le diverse case di produzione gadget, la Max Factory ebbe il maggior riconoscimenti per la sua figure di Miku append, famosa per riprodurre alla perfezione dell'immagine della box art di Crypton Future Media. Sono tantissimi i modelli e le edizioni delle figure di Miku, ma il mercato giapponese è anche saturo di falsi e di imitazioni, i bootleg. Ebbe anche dei Pullip Doll, tra cui una prodotta dalla Dollfie Dream nel 2013. Al parco Hikkeijima Sea paradise ebbe una statua-figure di dimensioni umane. A contare le figure di Miku si perde il conto, dato che è un vero e proprio oggetto di punta nel merchandising degli otaku. Un'altra figure importante è quella dedicata a Louis Vuitton. 'Hello Kitty' Crypton ebbe anche contatti con Sanrio/Hello Kitty , creando così degli strap della vocaloid. 'Abbigliamento' Furono prodotti da ACOS il cosplay e la parrucca ufficiale e anche gli smalti ufficiali . 'Applicazioni per cellulare' Miku entrò anche nel mondo degli iPhone con diverse applicazioni. Ad esempio quella della SEGA con "Miku Flick ", rilasciato l'8 e il 9 marzo 2012. Il gioco consiste nel pigiare i kana in diverse sequenze, ascoltando il ritmo della canzone. Il videogioco fu rilasciato anche in inglese. Un'altra applicazione è Hatsune "Miku Lat type ", di Tenorin sviluppato dalla KDDI. L'applicazione (gratuita) permette agli smartphone di visualizzare sulla mano un'immagine 3D di Miku attraverso la fotocamera dello smartphone stesso. Verso luglio 2012, la SEGA annunciò il Miku Flick 2. Hatsune Miku fu rilasciata per l'applicazione "Girl Music" per iPhone, fatto dallo stesso team di Project Diva. Si tratta di un'applicazione che permette di interagire con Miku al cellulare con diverse funzioni . Fu fatto un video promozionale dell'applicazione i-Phone. A tale occasione venne creato un'MP3 con il design di Miku creato dalla SONY. la Sega, per il Tokyo Game Show 2012, ha presentato il gioco "Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer ", un'applicazione gratuita per i-phone 4 o superiori con sistema operativo android 2.3 o superiori. Si tratta di un gioco che permette di creare i propri live di Miku (vestiti, palco e canzoni) e di "allenare" la vocaloid nel canto e nelle coreografie. Lo slogan dell'applicazione è "Essere produttori di Hatsune Miku in modo personale, sempre e ovunque". In seguito, per il mese di luglio, l'applicazione "Girl Music" fu tradotta in inglese. 'Tecnologia' Miku ebbe diverse cose collegate alla tecnologia moderna. Un esempio era il walkman Sony NW-S764 di Miku. di colore nero e verde acqua. Nel 2012 ebbe una PlayStation Vita in edizione limitata , creata in collaborazione con SEGA e Crypton Future Media, in promozione del videogioco "Project Diva F" Verso l'aprile del 2013, fu creato anche un Mini-Tablet Android, rilasciato dall'azienda RWC, con 8GB di memoria e lo schermo a cristalli liquidi 800 x 480 con wirless e sistema Android 4.0. e due fotocamere. Nel mese di Agosto fu invece mostrato losmartphone di Hatsune Miku, un Sony Xperia A SO-04E, con fotocamera da 13 megapixel e schermo da 4.6 pollici, sistema Jelly Bean. Verrà pubblicato in Giappone a Settembre da DoCoMo. 'Abbigliamento' Furono prodotti da ACOS il cosplay e la parrucca ufficiale e anche gli smalti ufficiali . In un festival cosplay nelle Filippine, il Cosplay Mania, ci fu la prima cosplay di Hatsune Miku, che fu ufficialmente riconosciuta da Crypton Future Media. |-|Sponsor= 'Good Smile Racing' Nel 2008, diverse squadre del SuperGT ricevettero delle sponsorizzazioni per Miku al "Good Smile Racing" con delle Itasha. E' da allora Miku divenne la sponsor degli eventi Good Smile Racing, seguito da innumerevoli itasha e figure. 'Toyota Corolla' Nel 2011, la casa automobilistica Toyota strinse accordi con la Crypton Future Media per presentare la campagna promozionale della Corolla Toyota , incentrata interamente sulla celebre vocaloid. La collaborazione con la Toyota sancì un debutto statunitense della vocaloid grazie anche ad alcuni spot commerciali. Ad accomunare la cantante con la Corolla fu lo slogan "guidate dal suono del successo, grandi sogni in un unico pacchetto". Ci furono anche delle Itasha disponibili. Miku, alla presentazione della Toyota Corolla nel 2011, ebbe un design leggermente diverso da quello di KEI come nella gonna senza strisce e nei nastrini per capelli che divennero doppi rispetto all'originale. 'Toyota Big Air' Al Toyota Big Air 2011, Miku fece parte degli sponsor. I biglietti della manifestazione "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku" furono venduti in anticipo presso la metropolitana di Sapporo dal 10 gennaio. Le prime 1.000 persone che presentarono le loro matrici dei biglietti presso il sito dell'evento il 12 febbraio, ricevettero un' adesivo "Toyota Big Air x Hatsune Miku". 'Mikumentary' Venne creato verso la fine del 2012, un canale you tube chiamato "Mikumentary", che spiegava come mai un personaggio digitale come Miku fosse così famoso e il perché piace. Erano una sorta di video commenti sul successo della vocaloid. 'Vanquish Venus' Miku divenne testimonial della linea di Vestiti Vanquish, dove partecipò alla quarta campagna promozionale della Vanquish Venus facendo da modella in disegni che rappresentavano i vestiti dalla linea 2012. Comparve anche come modella nei negozi Vanquish . 'Louis Vuitton' Miku fu rivelata in un video chiamato "The END" nel suo canale you tube ufficiale, mettendo in evidenza la collaborazione tra Crypton e Louis Vuitton, con Marc Jacobs. I collaboratori hanno affermato che l'idea del progetto era basata su un'opera completa di video e musica fatta al computer, senza presenze umane. Furono previsti ben tre eventi al Bunkamura Orchard Hall il 23 Maggio alle 19:00 e il 24 maggio alle 15:00 e alle 19:00. I biglietti furono in vendita presso i Family Mart e su questo sito. I prezzi dei posti variano dai 5000, 7500 e 10000 yen. Fu fatto anche un sito per l'evento 'Google Chrome' La versione giapponese di Google Chrome fece una compagna pubblicitaria con Miku per la sua applicazione. La pubblicità su YouTube riuscì a battere gli annunci di Justin Bieber e Lady Gaga, guadagnando 500.000 di visite nei suoi primi 3 giorni. 'Coca Cola' Hatsune Miku ebbe un concorso per essere rappresentata nei colori della coca cola. Il vincitore fu annunciato il 5 aprile 2012 e venne utilizzata come sponsor negli articoli di giornale. 'Linc English' LincEnglish attualmente sta collaborando per utilizzare Luka Megurine e Hatsune Miku nell'insegnare ai bambini giapponesi l'inglese. Le lezioni sono in lavorazione, secondo il sito. 'Croce Rossa.' Miku fece anche da testimonial per la croce rossa giapponese , promuovendo l'iniziativa della donazione del sangue. 'Colonna Sonora' Miku fece da colonna sonora al film "Mememe no Kurage" (occhi di medusa) con la canzone "Lat night Good Night" 'Domino Pizza' Domino's Pizza, una famosa catena di pizzeria in Giappone ha avuto la sua partnership con Miku, creando nel suo canale you tube ufficiale delle canzoni di Hatsune Miku con della pizza . Fu considerato servizio a domicilio che di conseguenza porta anche una applicazione nuova per iPhone chiamata "Domino App feat. Hatsune Miku ", spiegata in un video dimostrativo. L'applicazione consente: *Chiedere pizze con un'interfaccia del servizio Domino's Pzza feat Hatsune Miku (solo in giapponense e in Giappone), con sistema GPS. *Controllare lo stato di consegna in tempo reale, dalla pizzeria alla propria casa. E nell'attesa, c'è anche una musica cantata da Miku. *Dopo la consegna, appare la funzione "Social Pizza Camera Function", che permette di scattare una foto della propria pizza con Miku o con il cliente. E' possibile anche scegliere l'espressione e la posizione del viso. *La scatola della pizza diventa un palco virtuale. Puntando la fotocamera dell'iPhone sullo scatolo, virtualmente compare nello schermo un palco con il modello mmd di Miku che canta e balla. Canzoni, coreografie, abiti e scenografie sono sviluppati da Domino Luv4night live version. L'applicazione fa lo sconto del 5% con i buoni. Stessa cosa anche se l'ordine è fatto tramite web. Per i tagliandi invece è possibile ottenere lo sconto del 39%. Per le consegne furono prodotte delle automobiline speciali piene di itasha di Miku, che verranno fino a casa. 'Sapporo Winter Festival' Sapporo è stato l'obbiettivo principale della sponsorizzazione di Hatsune Miku dal 2010 della Crypton per le feste invernali. Si tratta di un evento in cui l'immagine di Miku è sparsa per la città, specialmente nei trasporti pubblici. In tali eventi, il design di Miku cambia (il Miku Snow) e viene prodotto un certo numero di merci attinenti per l'evento. Nel 2012 furono fatte anche delle sculture di ghiaccio di tutti i voaloid di Crypton. Inoltre ci fu un mini concerto all'aperto di Miku. 'Mikudayo' Nel 2011, Good Smile Company creò un costume di Hatsune miku in versione Nendoroid come mascotte promozionale. Riscosse molto successo e venne presentata negli eventi più importanti. |-|Eventi= 'Concerti' Miku e gli altri vocaloid cominciarono ad apparire nei concerti nel 2009 in Giappone e anche al di fuori di esso. Hatsune Miku eseguì il suo primo concerto "Live" come un'idolo virtuale su uno schermo di proiezione durante l'estate Animelo Live nella Saitama Super Arena il 22 agosto 2009. Al "MikuFes summer '09" , il 31 agosto 2009, la sua immagine venne proiettata con una retroproiezione su uno schermo per lo più trasparente. Miku eseguì il suo primo concerto live all'estero il 21 novembre 2009, durante l' "Anime Festival Asia" (AFA) a Singapore. Il 9 marzo 2010, ci fu la sua prima performance dal vivo da solista intitolata "Miku no hi kanshasai" al 31' giving Day, inauguranto presso la Tokyo Zepp in Odaiba. Il tour fu fatto nell'ambito delle promozioni della SEGA per il videogioco "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva" nel marzo 2010. La Crypton fu il primo studio ad aver creato dei tour mondiali per i suoi vocaloid. Più tardi, l'amministratore delegato di Crypton Future Media comparso a San Francisco all'inizio del tour di San Francisco, fu celebrato il concerto di Hatsune Miku in Nord America il 18 settembre 2010, con canzoni fornite dalla voce del software. Una proiezione del concerto fu mostrata nella città di New York al New York Anime Festival. Hiroyuki Ito, il progettista/inventore e Wataru Sakaki, responsabile della creazione di Miku, parteciparono all'evento l'8 ottobre 2010 al festival. I video delle performance di Miku si diffusero in tutto il mondo. A Los Angeles ci fu il tutto esaurito al concerto del 26 maggio 2011. Non era soltanto la prima cantante a vendere così tanto, ma era la prima volta che la AX, l'azienda incaricata alla vendita dei biglietti, ad avere il tutto esaurito. Il 9 Marzo 2011, il "Party live Miku Hatsune 2011 39' Live in Tokio" fu una vera e propria diffusione di massa. Infatti non fu solo tenuto al Zepp Tokyo a Odaiba, ma anche in altri 15 teatri nelle vicinanze del Giappone, sotto il nome di "Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 Viewing Live in Teatro". Qui non fu utilizzato lo schermo a vetro, bensì uno schermo-box per presentare Miku e la band. Di questo non si ebbero notizie fino al 27 aprile, dove annunciarono le date. Il 2 luglio 2011,il primo concerto negli Stati Uniti di Miku, in "Mikunopolis" si tenne al Nokia Theatre di Los Angeles, California, durante l'evento "Anime Expo 2011". il Concerto era basato sul " Miku no Hi Daikanshasai " 39' giving Day, con miglioramenti e nuove canzoni. Il 16 e il 17 , si tenne l'"Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 in Sapporo", che durò per 2 giorni. Si svolse a Sapporo e alla sala della cultura di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Fu trasmesso nelle sale stesse in onda all'ultimo concerto, ma includendo 2 teatri supplementari, uno da Hong Kong e uno da Taiwan. In seguito al concerto di Sapporo, se ne svolse un altro a Singapore l'11 novembre 2011 presso il "I Love Anisong Concert". Questo segnò per Miku la sua seconda visita a Singapore, con il precedente concerto che fece nel 2010, ma fu la prima volta invece per Rin, Len e Luka, che era la prima volta che si esibivano lì, dato che l'anno precedente non erano presenti. Il 10 febbraio 2012, Miku eseguì 2 per volte al Snow festival di Singapore un mini concerto di cui non ero annunciato e trasmesso nulla. Questa era la prime performance che fece cantando all'aperto. Dal febbraio 2012, Miku, insieme a Gumi, Gakupo e Sweet Ann, si esibisce al Vocalekt Visions x AniMiku x WVD01 a AOD 2012, un concerto pieno di cosplay. Miku ebbe fu presente anche in una presentazione nell'utilizzo delle famose tavolette Wacom in una dimostrazione Live degli artisti con tanto di remix delle sue canzoni. L'8 e il 9 marzo 2012 si tenne il concerto di Miku Party al Tokyo Dome e, negli stessi giorni, anche il '39 Giving Day 2012, dove però c'erano delle lamentele da parte dei fan riguardo alla mancanza di innovazione e alla poca visibilità del palco. I concerti furono registrati e furono creati dei DVD con tutto il Live, in vendita nei negozi. Poi fece la sua comparsa al Ultra Party 2012 dove cantò nel "Alice in Musicaland Bad and Night ". I concerti di Miku approdarono in Europa il 26-27 maggio 2012, per l'esattezza a Bucarest,in Romania, presso L'Otaku Festival 2012 in collaborazione con Mikubook. Fa la sua apparizione con la canzone Lemon Ice Bar. Per il suo 5° anniversario fu organizzato un concerto chiamato "Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary " , tenutosi a Yokohama Bay il 31 agosto 2012, in occasione anche col "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan". L'evento ebbe il tutto esaurito e la folla che acclamava la vocaloid era enorme. Il concerto fu strutturato in modo particolare, con un parco a doppia facciata tra il mare e la folla grazie a uno schermo a vetro che era visibile anche a chi era sulle navi sul retro dello schermo. A quell'evento, vendevano il pacchetto Blue Ray del "Miku no Hi Daikanshasai", con tutti i concerti più celebri di miku dal 2007 al 2012. Per gli appassionati della musica artistica, fu programmato con la direzione del musicista giapponese Isano Tomita un concerto per il 23 novembre 2012 al Tokyo Opera City Hatsudai, con l'orchestra della filarmonica giapponese chiamato "Sinfonia Ihatov ". Apparì anche nell'opera "The End" l'1 e il 2 dicembre. Gli abiti progettati per questo concerto furono fatti da Louis Vuitton e in gran parte da Mark Jacobs nella collezione primavera/estate 2013. I biglietti per l'evento sono messi in vendita da 14 Novembre, ma si esaurirono subito. Il 9 e 10 febbraio 2013, Miku il concerto "初音ライブミクパーティー2013 a Sapporo"ミクパ♪ "(" Hatsune Miku Live Party 2013 Sapporo 'MikuPa ♪' ". A quell'evento, MEIKO e KAITO vennero visti per la prima volta nei concerti. Il 9 marzo 2013 ci fu il MikuPA al Wakayama. Lo spettacolo durò 3 ore, con un totale di 39 canzoni. Fu sicuramente l 'evento più grande dedicato a Miku fino ad ora in termini di dimensioni e durata nel Kansa, con proiezioni nuove e l'utilizzo di personaggi vocaloid sullo sfondo. Furono messi molto in evidenza i musicisti del concerto. L'evento più famoso in cui Miku è stata la protagonista è Magical Mirai, che fu trasmesso nelle reti del Giappone, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Regno Unito, Germania, Messico, Francia e Brasile, accompagnata dalla musica e le canzoni dei vocaloid di Crypton. 'Nello Spazio' Alla fine del novembre 2009, fu lanciata una petizione per ottenere una misura di una piastra di alluminio di Hatsune Miku(8cm x 12 cm, 3.1"x4.7") da usare come equilibratore di peso per la sonda spaziale giapponese Venus Akasuki (Planet-C). L'idea fu di un fan di un Hatsune Miku, Sumio Morioka, che che passando alla Chodenzi-P, ricevette l'appoggio dal Dott. Seiichi Sakamoto della Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency (JAXA). Il 22 dicembre 2009, la petizione superò le 10.000 firme necessarie per avere i piatti della base. Il termine stabilito per inviare la petizione era per il 20 dicembre 2009, ma a causa di un paio di ritardi del progetto Akatsuki, la scadenza venne portata al 6 gennaio 2010, dove ci furono nel frattempo oltre 14.000 firme. Il 21 maggio 2010, alle 06:58:22 (Orario Giapponese), l'Akatsuki fu lanciato con il razzo H-IIA 202 Fright 17 dallo spazioporto giapponese Tanegashima Space Center, avendo 3 lastre raffiguranti Hatsune Miku. 'Parco a tema' Per la fine dell'estate (dal 27 Agosto al 30 Settembre) si è aperto un parco a tema al Hikkeijima Sea paradise, un celebre parco acquatico, un intero mese sull'immagine di Miku e dei vari Vocaloid Crypton. L'evento coinvolse diverse aziende come il Animate Cafè, la Amlux (famosissima autoconcessionaria in Giappone) che ha esposto le sue auto con delle Itasha e la FamilyMart. Inoltre il parco fu realizzato in modo da essere a tema Vocaloid sul Matsuri. Ci furono innumerevoli cose nel parco, area disegni da parte degli artisti vocaloid più famosi, una galleria d'arte, cibi con l'immagine di Miku o con i colori degli altri Vocaloid Crypton, tantissime itasha, souvenir e immagini dei vocaloid stampate dappertutto. L'evento venne chiamato "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan". Fu fatto anche in occasione del concerto a Yokohama per il suo 5° anniversario. In tale evento, circolavano banconote di Miku con stampato " Repubblica di Cantares: 100 Toni". Si trattava di un'idea commerciale per il parco acquatico, dove i fan, in diversi stand spendevano in "Toni", e non in soldi. Infatti, al posto del classico segno del dollaro furono raffigurate le note. Miku divenne anche attrazione principale del parco divertimenti Mitsui Groelandia (in Giappone). 'Senbon Zakura' Miku raggiunse il suo record di visualizzazioni su niconico douga con la canzone "SenbonZakura ", tanto che quest'ultima diventò una vera e propria icona per la primavera del 2013. la canzone è presente in modo costante nella classifica settimanale delle canzoni più celebri di Vocaloid dal 17 ottobre del 2011. La canzone ebbe un'evento ad essa dedicata tra l'8 e il 30 aprile al Tokyo Hoypolis, in occasione del rilascio di Hatsune Miku Project Diva FR per PS3. Fu possibile provate il videogioco gratuitamente sul palco. |-|Altro= 'Robot Miku' Al CEATEC 2009 in Giappone, la Boffin, in collaborazione della Yamaha, realizzò il modello di robot HRP-4C . Si trattava di un robot-cosplay che fungeva da dimostrazione per il software Vocaloid2. Per fare ciò, furono realizzati dei Robot HRP-4C, di cui uno di Hatsune Miku che canta . Molti erano sorpresi per questa ricostruzione cosplay di un robot e fu una dimostrazione di Yamaha che colpì molto i fan. 'Anime' La popolarità di Miku fu così alta da essere vista in vari anime: *Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei- Miku partecipa alle audizioni nel ruolo di Meru Meru. *Luky Star, OVA- Hiiragi Kagami viene costretta a vestirsi da Miku dal potere della baccheta magica di Konata. *Maria † Holic, ep 12- Min e Miku sono presenti in un coro. *Baka no test to Shhoukanjuu ,ep11- Miku è nella classe B. *MM!, ep 9- Una Miku ricolorata viene vista nel festival della scuola con un bastone a forma di porro. *Un-GO, ep1 *Kämpfer, ep 7- Durante la prima metà del eye-catch, si vede Mikoto indossare una versione ricolorata del vestito di Miku. *Hyouka, ep12-16 -Ci sono delle cosplayers di Miku, Rin e Miku. *Accel World, ep21- Co sono 2 poster di Project Diva Extend nel negozio in Akihabara. 'Facebook' Miku non poteva non avere una pagina facebook. La sua pagina ha ben più di 450.000 mi piace. 'You Tube' Miku ebbe un canale YouTube ufficiale. Inoltre ebbe un canale chiamato "Mikumentary" che spiega il fenomeno della popolarità di Miku in Giappone. Nel 2'013 il canale fu valorizzato con un video a settimana con sottotitoli inglesi per il pubblico occidentale. 'Linc English' LincEnglish attualmente sta collaborando per utilizzare Luka Megurine e Hatsune Miku nell'insegnare ai bambini giapponesi l'inglese. Le lezioni sono in lavorazione, secondo il sito. 'Cantanti' I Sound Horizon, una band popolare che usa la musica per raccontare storie, utilizzarono Hatsune Miku nel loro terzo singolo "Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido" e il suo album corispndente "Marchen". Saki Fujita, la fornitrice di voce di Miku, fece delle narrazioni in esso. La cantante Kerli invece fece diversi riferimenti a Miku nei suoi video, Il riferimento più diretto è la canzone di sottofondo cantata da Miku in un suo video mentre decora una sedia . In Tea Party, una bambola Pullip viene intravista nel videoclip. In Army of Love viene usato un megafono che fa riferimento a "Love is War ", di Miku. nel 2011, la cantante si tinse i capelli dello stesso colore di Miku e portava due lunghe trecce. 'Miku Miku Dance' Miku divenne una vera e propria diva. Ma i fan volevano qualcosa di più caratteristico di questa diva, qualcosa di personalizzabile come ad esempio creare dei balletti personalizzati con le proprie canzoni. Così, nacque "Miku Miku Dance" (Abbreviato in MMD). Si tratta di un programma di animazione gratuita che permette agli utenti di creare filmati con danze e animazioni 3D dei propri Vocaloid. Originariamente il prodotto era dedicato per Hatsune Miku, il primo modello che fu creato per il software. Il programma fu realizzato da Yu Higuchi, che attraverso diversi aggiornamenti pubblicò il software il 24 febbraio 2008. Questo programma ebbe enorme successo, tanto che ci furono diversi altri modelli MMD con tutti gli altri Vocaloid. Il modello MMD più celebre di Miku è certamente quello di Tda, che ricreava l'immagine di Miku Append alla perfezione. Altro modello MMD da ricordare è quello di Lat, che divenne una vera e propria icona per la vocaloid. 'Popolarità' Miku è la più famosa Vocaloid del software. Gran parte del suo successo è dovuto anche al sito nico Nico Douga, grazie a "Ievan Polkka", che diventò una vera ispirazione per gli utenti per la creazione di contenuti multimediali. Le vendite iniziali di Hatsune Miku erano così alte che Crypton non riusciva a tenere il passo con la domanda. Nei primi 12 giorni di vendita, ci furono 3.000 prenotazioni di vendita del software. Questa fu una vendita astronomica nel settore dei software musicali e fu considerato un numero impossibile da Wataru Sasaki, il responsabile della pianificazione e della società di produzione. Amazon.co.jp dichiarò il 12 settembre 2007 che le vendite di Hatsune Miku raggiunsero un totale di 57.500.001 yen, facendo di lei la numero uno dei software più venduti di quel tempo. Fu confermato che Miku, solo nel suo primo anno, vendette più di 40.000 copie del software, cosa che normalmente, in un qualsiasi altro sintetizzatore, il solo fatto di vendere 1.000 copie l'anno era già un buon affare. Infatti la maggior parte delle canzoni Vocaloid più popolari sono cantate da Miku ed è lei che ha più canzoni nel sito di Nico Nico Douga. Tutte le promozioni di Crypton Future Media erano concentrate sull'immagine di Miku e fu definita una vera e propria "Diva Star". La popolarità di Miku ebbe un impatto importante per lo sviluppo di altre voicebank di Crypton Future Media e il design della Vocaloid fece aumentare la domanda sulla creazione di personaggi disegnati da KEI (come i Kagamine, Luka o Lily). Furono causati molti ritardi per la diffusione dell'immagine di Miku, specialmente al rilascio di nuove voci da parte di Crypton. La Vocaloid fu oggetto di critiche pesanti sull'influenza che aveva nel mondo otaku a solo un mese dal suo rilascio. Si criticò che la sua vendita era incentrata sull'immagine e non sulla qualità del prodotto in sé ed era accusata di diffondere la cultura moe. La Crypton si scusò in seguito nel suo blog per tali commenti fatti alla Vocaloid. La sua versione Append non riscosse lo stesso successo del primo pacchetto, probabilmente perché richiedeva la voce originale per funzionare, ma fu molto apprezzata dagli artisti di musica più celebri che a quel tempo già possedevano Miku. Nel 2011, Miku riuscì a guadagnare 9904 arrivi nel sito Nico Nico Douga, facendo di lei la numero 1 tra i personaggi più apparsi nei video. Ebbe anche il numero più alto di visualizzazioni con un totale di 238.470.811.943.303. Tuttavia, fu messa al 3° posto nelle visite medie. Non riuscì nemmeno ad essere al top della classifica dei Vocaloid più apprezzati del 2011, in cui risultò al 6° posto pur essendo la Vocaloid numero 1 del software. La sua versione Append divenne molto meno celebre, sebbene fosse stata tra i primi 10 prodotti più venduti di Crypton Future Media del 2011. Nel 2012 Miku ha assunto un ruolo molto più commerciale e la Crypton la usò come immagine di tantissimi sponsor, in particolare al suo 5° anniversario, che promuove tutta la sua immagine al massimo con la collaborazione di diverse marche. Inoltre, con la concorrenza da parte di Internet.Co con Gumi in Vocaloid3, aumentarono gli eventi a lei dedicati. Verso la fine del 2012, fu creato il canale youtube "Mikumentary", probabilmente creato per preparare i fan occidentali al rilascio di Miku English. L'apice del suo successo è la canzone "Senbonzakura", canzone che detiene il record del video più visualizzato su NND. Tuttavia, verso la fine di marzo 2013, la classifica dei prodotti più celebri di Crypton cambiò: Hatsune Miku, che da sempre era rimasta al top, si spostò in seconda posizione, con Kaito V3 al podio. Questa è la prima volta che Hatsune Miku, dal 2007 non detiene più il primo posto nella classifica. 'Curiosità' * Ci sono molti fraintendimenti su Miku. Ella non è la prima Vocaloid della storia (Lola e Leon sono i primi), non è la prima Vocaloid giapponese di Crypton o del software stesso (Meiko è la prima), non è la prima Vocaloid2 (Sweet Ann è la prima), non è la prima voce a debuttare in America (preceduta dai prodotti Zero-G), non è la prima Vocaloid ad avere un profilo anime (Meiko fu la prima ad averlo) e neppure la prima ad avere un concerto live (fatto invece da Miriam nel 2004). * La sua popolarità era così alta che ci fu una storia particolare a proposito della GazzettE Aoi, che fece un commento negativo su di lei attraverso Twitter. Il commento fu trovato immediatamente dai fan, che, indignati dell'articolo, fecero costringere a ritirare il commento dopo aver fatto provare alla GazzettE Aoi stessa il software. *Il 17 ottobre 2007, l'immagine di Miku scompare nei motori di ricerca di Yahoo e Google, segnalata dal sito BBS. Stessa cosa anche su wikipedia.jp, dove era sospettata addirittura di violazione di copyright. Questo divario portò appunto alla creazione della famosa canzone di CosMo, "The disappearence of Hatsune Miku " (La scomparsa di Hatsune Miku). Tale scomparsa poteva essere dovuta da due fattori: o l'intervista che aveva a che fare con lei oppure la Dentsu (una società pubblicitaria) che stava togliendo dalla circolazione l'immagine di Miku perché era più popolare della loro idol virtuale, Kyoko Date (伊达杏子). Secondo le voci, la Dentsu disse agli appassionati del personaggio di dimenticare Miku che la sua esistenza sarebbe sparita definitivamente da internet. In realtà, si scoprì alla fine che il problema era nei sever di ricerca, che non riusciva a leggere il tag "Hatsune Miku" e lo considerava come un errore e lo bloccava. Così fu restaurata la sua pagina wikipedia e i motori di ricerca, che si scusarono per il blocco. Il 19 ottobre, Miku era di nuovo online. *Dal 2010, Miku vinse la classifica di "Virtual Diva", divenendo una vera pop star con i propri diritti. Però in realtà, ci furono molte altre star virtuali prima di lei (sebbene non interamente come Miku) verso la metà degli anni '90, ma nessuna di esse aveva raggiunto la sua popolarità, dato che la tecnologia fece grandi progressi. *Nel 2012 ci fu un sondaggio per i Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 in cui si chiedeva quale cantante avrebbero voluto per presentare le Olimpiadi 2012. Miku raggiunse il 1° posto, battendo cantanti famosi come Lady Gaga e Justin Bieber. Il sondaggio però, non era ufficiale per ragioni di popolarità. *Miku fu anche oggetto degli usi più controversi degli accordi legali di qualunque tipo di studio di produzione Vocaloid,ad esempio nel Partito Democratico del Giappone, il cui candidato, Kenzo Fujisue, cercò di assicurarsi l'uso dell'immagine di Miku nella Casa Giapponese dei Consiglieri alle elezioni del 11 luglio 2010. La speranza era che il partito potesse usare la sua immagine per fare appello ai giovani elettori. Anche se Crypton Future Media respinse l'uso dell'immagine di Miku per scopi politici, Fujisue rilasciò la canzone "We are the One" con la sua voce, sostituendo la sua immagine con lo stemma del partito nel video musicale. *In realtà, durante la progettazione del suo append, fu creata la voce "Falsetto", ma fu scartata dal progetto perché ritenuta poco utile. *Grazie alle sue simpatiche doppie trecce, le somiglianze fisiche e la sua specializzazione in musica, Sona, di League of Legends venne vista come omaggio a Miku. *Subito la creazione di Miku, venne creato il suo deformer, Hachune Miku, che era anche il simbolo del suo meme, il negi. *Miku divenne anche una sorta di fornitrice di voce per due Vocaloid create dai fan, Akita Neru e Yowane Haku. Queste furono create rispettivamente per rappresentare coloro che odiano le voci elettroniche di Vocaloid (Boukaloid) e coloro che non sanno usare bene Vocaloid (Voyakiloid). 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art = Hatsune Miku V2 boxart.png|Box art Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku miku append V2 boxart.png|Box art Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Append miku eng box art.png|Box art Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku English MIKUV3 (1) copia.PNG|Box art Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 Mikuv3 20130809 01 copia.png|Box art Vocaloid3 Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle MIKUV4X_BOXART.png|Box art Vocaloid 4 Hatsune Miku V4X MIKUV4XBUNDLE_BOXART.jpg|Box art Vocaloid 4 Hatsune Miku V4X Bundle Miku_chinese_box.png|Box art Vocaloid4 Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese |-|Immagini Originali= Illu KEI Vocaloid Hatsune Miku-img2.jpg|Schizzi di KEI su Miku Mikuconcept.jpg|Schizzi di Miku Mik.jpg|Design di Miku miku design.jpg|Particolari design di Miku Miku1.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Hatsune Miku Miku append.jpg|Design Boxart di Vocaloid2 Miku Append miku 2.png|Hatsune Miku Ofclboxart cfm Hatsune Miku Append-illu.png|Hatsune Miku Append Miku english.png|Hatsune Miku English miku v3 trtasp.png|Hatsune Miku V3 MIKUV3_img2.png|Hatsune Miku V3 2 mikuv4x_img1.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4X mikuv4x_img2.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4X 2 miku_sing.png|Illustrazione di KEI su Miku miku_sd.png|Miku versione Chibi di KEI MIKUV3_sd.png|Chibi di Miku V3 531744.jpg|Disegno di Miku 531706.jpg|Disegno di Miku 2 531705.jpg|Disegno di Miku 3 MIKUV3_setting.jpg|Disegni base Miku V3 gallery_asagiri01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 1 gallery_bob01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 2 gallery_bob02_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 3 gallery_bob03_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 4 gallery_dondorian01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 5 gallery_dondorian02_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 6 gallery_dondorian03_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 7 gallery_fukurou01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 8 gallery_shimeko01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 9 gallery_shimeko02_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 10 gallery_takumi01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 11 gallery_takumi02_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 12 gallery_takumi03_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 13 gallery_takumi04_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 14 gallery_yuu01_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 15 gallery_yuu02_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 16 gallery_yuu03_l.jpg|Illustrazione Miku Append 17 01 hatsune Miku.png|Numero di Miku 01 hatsune Miku append .png|Numero di Miku Append logo miku.png|Logo di Hatsune Miku Append 1.png|Logo Miku Append logo_mikuv3_en.png|Logo Hatsune Miku V3 English MIKUV3_logo.png|Logo Hatsune Miku V3 logo_mikuv3b.png|Logo Hatsune Miku V3 Bundle Appedn vivid.png|Logo Miku Vivid Append dark.png|Logo Miku Dark Append light.png|Logo Miku Light Append soft.png|Logo Miku Soft Append solid.png|Logo Miku Solid Append sweet.png|Logo Miku Sweet |-|Eventi= 377px-Miku-day-thanksgiving-39s-giving-day-project-diva-presents-miku-hatsune-solo-concert.jpg|Un manifesto di un concerto di Miku Hatsune article-1329040-0C0A1147000005DC-396_634x351.jpg|Concerto di Miku Hatsune Mikunopolis.jpg|Manifesto del concerto di Miku a Los Angeles 20110830_mikunopolis001.jpg|Live Estero di Miku Blog_20120810_10.png|thumb|Manifesto del concerto di Miku in occasione del suo 5° anniversario ミクGTメインビジュアル02.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2010 gsr_miku_v2.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2011 o0800080011788662626.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2012 Racing_miku_2013_season.jpg|Immagine di miku per il GoodSmileRacing 2013 180px-Birairmiku.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2010 194b.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2011 938182_toyota big air.4.jpg|Illustrazione di Miku al Toyota Big Air 2012 t001_800x1131.jpg|Manifesto per il concerto "Sinfonia Ihatov" |-|Prodotti= 10076656a.jpg|Figma di Miku 41RalICq9WL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Figure Miku Project Diva mikuappendfigure2.jpg|Figma Miku Append di Max Factory lv-miku-1.jpg|Figure Miku in "The End" JPP034lg.jpg|Pullip Doll di Miku 02-016-6337-5.jpg|Nendoroid di Miku 250px-Hatsune_Miku_Project_Diva.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva 250px-Project_Diva_2nd_cover.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2 Hatsune_Miku_Project_DIVA_Extend_cover.jpeg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva extend package_f_cs1w1_549x.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Diva "f" Projectdivaarcade.png|Hatsune Miku Project Diva Arcade 201201082312s.jpg|Hatsune Miku Project Mirai Supercell.jpg|Album "Supercell" fp8z912x.jpg|Album "Hatsune Miku Memories/Impacts" 81WBnfuAP7L._AA1420_.jpg|Album "5th Anniversary best" x2_df931ae (1).jpg|Prodotti alimentari FamilyMart Limited-mikupa-sapporo-600x300.png|DVD dei concerti di Miku 05-miku-thanksgiving-2.jpg|Blue Ray Miku no hi daikanshasai and_252148.jpg|Statua di Miku al Hikkeijima Sea paradise |-|Promozione= 338px-Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-mixcover.jpg|Manga di KEI, "Hatsune Mix" 358px-Illu_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku_Append-DTM.png|Una delle tante rivista che raffigurano Miku in copertina 453px-7bdb4f2ae48ebb328a0b092caf12f8d51333672468_full.jpg|Immagine di Miku per la Coca Cola CheerMiku1_jpg_650x10000_q85.jpg|Immagine Cheerful Miku Anniversary 640px-Google_CHrome_Miku_Style_by_GoLDeNTHuNDeRBoLT.jpg|Miku in Google Chrome akatsuki_miku_plate_3.jpg|Una delle piastre raffiguranti Miku mandate alla JAXA f276e0b4.jpg|Miku al FamilyMart con lo slogan "Miku Ama FamilyMart" imagesdff.jpg|Immagine dello spot "Miku ama FamiliMart" Hatsune_Miku_Toyota_Corolla_poster_by_zain7.jpg|Locandina pubblicitaria di Miku e la Toyota Corolla Img.png|Immagine di Miku per il "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan" 39sMiku_IMG_4740.jpg|Parco Acquatico a tema Miku Hatsune 5691720597_30281724d8_o.jpg|Scena dello spot pubblcitario "Miku x Toyota Corolla" Hatsune_Miku_Corolla.jpg|Itasha di Miku per la Toyota Corolla Amlux_20120801_01.jpg|Itasha al "Hatsune Miku 39' Caravan" jump_20110228_02.jpg|Una delle tante vignette dove appare l'immagine di Miku al "Weekley Shonen Jump" |-|Altro= Voice_provider_Saki_Fujita.jpg|Saki Fujita, fornitrice di voce di Hatsune Miku Productlist.png|Classifica dei prodotti Crypton più venduti e celebri, in cui Miku è al primo posto. 10thplace.png|Top 10 dei prodotti più celebri della Crypton. Miku Append è al 6° posto. Tastiera_yamaha_DX,_100.jpg|Tastiera "Yamaha XD 100", strumento che ha ispirato a KEI il design di Hatsune Miku. 320px-Photo_HRP-4C_Miku.jpg|Robot HRP-4C di Miku Hatsune-Miku-in-Zoku-Sayonara-Zetsubou-Sensei-13-ep..jpg|Apparizione di Miku nell' anime "Sayonara-Zetsubou-Sensei" ovemikkumiku01.jpg|Miku in Lucky Star hyouka-vocaloid-1-1-1.jpg|Vestito di Miku in Hyouka T13145794505302a4136dde6a30fe7692191ac00ff5fb.jpg|La cantante Kerli vestita come Miku hachune.png|Deformer ufficiale di miku, Hachune Miku Mikuformula.jpg|Miku Formula 20090823231009-black-rock-shooter-project.jpg|Design di Black Rock Shooter ispirato a Miku MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Animasa2.jpg|Modello MMD base di Miku MMDmodel_HatsuneMiku_Lat (1).jpg|Modello MMD di Miku (da Lat) MMDmodel_Project_Diva_Miku.jpg|Modello MMD di Miku in Project Diva MikuAppend_Tda.png|Modello MMD di Miku Append (da TDA) |-|Fan= *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/Pixiv /Piapro /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine